


预应力失效（二）

by renseten



Category: boxuan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renseten/pseuds/renseten
Summary: 大概是玩具车





	预应力失效（二）

金知妍快要羞愧而死，这个人为什么问这种问题？  
发情期初期剩余的理智折磨得她痛苦不堪。她的骄傲不允许她索欢。  
直接失去理智多好。  
僵持不下。信息素的味道越来越浓，金知妍感觉到了吴宣仪的颤抖。这味道对初尝情欲的alpha显然是难以忍受的。  
自从这家伙闯入她的生活后，一切都打乱了，像向无风湖面投入石子，每天会有人道早晚，会有不同的小礼物，会有人讲庸俗无聊的日常。  
活着，突然有所意义。  
连断药也不至于那样痛苦。  
给这个开心的小傻子也无妨吧，我喜欢她。  
用尽全力支起身体，吻上她的脖颈。金知妍明显感觉吴宣仪的愣怔。  
接下来一切都顺理成章了。  
被横抱着上楼，扔进卧室里的床上，恶狠狠的摔上门，胡乱的拉扯衣服，吴宣仪恍惚觉得自己脱衣服的能力一路倒退回了幼儿园。  
身下的omega更是软的不像话，红楼里怎么说来着？遇见喜欢的人女孩子会化成一汪水，真是不错。  
肌肤相触，两人都清晰的感受到对方的存在，连呼吸都交织在一起，荔枝和柠檬汽水的味道爆炸似的涌出。  
虽然有过一次经验，但那次无论对金知妍还是吴宣仪，都毫无防备，情事拙劣而生涩。  
内衣的搭扣被解开，裙子褪到脚踝，初尝云雨的alpha开始不断试探，舌尖刮过身下人的耳垂，引得那人一阵战栗，这样的反应反而激起吴宣仪的探索欲，一路向下，到脖颈，到……  
“不要……嗯……”金知妍感觉自己快疯了，胸前的湿热刺激着她的神经，下身早已泥泞不堪，可这家伙还在戏弄自己。  
吴宣仪其实也不好受，金知妍一直在哼哼唧唧，还不断拿身体蹭她，她的小alpha都要爆炸了，但她还是尽量做足前戏以免伤到金知妍。反倒南辕北辙了。  
吴宣仪伸手探了探她的下身，扯出一片晶莹。手指伸进甬道拓展，引得身下人发出甜腻的呻吟，甜腻到吴宣仪几乎当场缴枪。  
坏心思突然像雨后春笋一样冒出来。  
突然抽掉运动着的手指，omega似乎有点懵，用湿润的目光寻找alpha，在看到alpha完全没有继续的意思后，金知妍委屈巴巴的简直要哭出来。  
“你……呜……欺负人”  
吴宣仪看着面前的小哭包，有点哭笑不得，吻去她的眼泪，对准未得到满足而微微颤抖的穴口，一杆到底。  
金知妍抱着她哭的更凶了，用拳头敲打她，当然化成一摊水是拳头更像是挑逗，修剪干净的指甲无法对人造成伤害，只徒劳的在那人身体上游走。金知妍感觉自己快疯了。  
小alpha又涨大了一圈，势如破竹，每一次都顶到最深处，在过度刺激中金知妍有些微微失神，她想起过去做过的过山车，缓慢上升而又骤然下降。  
接着又冲上云霄。  
金知妍头脑发白，连意识都有些模糊了，身上的alpha看她走神，顶的更用力，暴力撞开生殖腔口。  
“吴宣仪……不要……痛”  
“叫我宣仪”吴宣仪报复性的戳了两下，然后拔出。  
几近高潮的omega哪受得了这样的冷落，哭着抱紧alpha，央求她给她。  
“还要不要？”  
“要……呜快”  
“求求你宣仪”  
得到满足的alpha加快速度，连抽几十次，喷射在omega的身体里。  
两人都有点脱力，吴宣仪不受控制的贴近金知妍的腺体，荔枝的香甜味引诱着她。  
却被狠狠推开。  
金知妍有点恐惧，差一点，差一点就被咬破腺体标记了。  
“我去洗个澡”声音颤抖着。  
“哦行”  
五味杂陈，几乎功亏一篑。  
懊悔沮丧  
还有失望透顶  
刚历情事的热烈被一盆冷水浇熄。  
有点冷。  
—tbc—


End file.
